geofictionalworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Seno Zhou Varada
'Person Info' Seno Zhou Varada is a nation in the Realm Inifituum. Often know as Seno on the forums and region. Is usually liberal, socialist, and atheist and has a hatred for BS. Lover of anime and guinea pigs. Is a Narrativist Gamist in their creative agenda and favors a mechanic system to help keep god-modding out. Favorite OP is Harkback Union. Has not created a successful role-play but has joined mamy role-play many of which have died. Friends include: New Jordslag, Sulania, Ralnis, G-Tech Corporation, Harkback Union, and Laxus Union. Nation Info and History A mysterious nation on an almost all water planet with a few islands. The inhabitants are humans that seem to be from Earth, their mssing unknown home planet which is only recalled in the legends. However in the beginning all technology was lost and forgotten and they were forced to start anew with only knowledge of what they were and their home planet. Their ship which used Cyroststasis was lost to space and probably destroyed as the life pods were fired down to the planet in a hope of survival by the mother type AI Sacrificia which was destroyed. Early and middle history was dull except for the loss of the Zhou clan which rebelled against them but cost the Zhou clan their island which was washed over by experimental technology in the modern age. The more primitive ages however had few isolated conflicts and were just uneventful. But when they reached more advanced technologies most of the islands were turned into city islands with a few remaining to be used for various ppurposes. Technology advanced rapidly as a few chunks of the life pods were found in the huge oceans but no other human life was found. AIs and Power Armor were beginning to be used widely but it wasn't enough. As population began to cap at 1 Billion and people began to worry as underwater settlements were far off the motherships were made. First was Desperado with Veral a Father type AI, it contained a large number of supplies filling up most of the huge ship with only 10,000 humans. Second was Quiet with Catalina a Mother type AI, it contained mostly humans with 1 million humans a very large number but they were kept in the cyropods. Third was Garden with Demeter an Agricultural AI, it stored food, grew plants, and contained many seeds for agriculture. And Fourth was Mind with Secretas an information AI, it contained however only information and has every single piece of history and knowledge put on it and in the records. Using Ion drives powered by nuclear reactors which would never run out of fuel for thousands of years they left their home planet never to regain contact with them they would colonize the new world and start their species a new planet in honor of Sacrificia which was now only known as information in a lifepod. Factbook The island of Vetoka On Vetoka there is one main city Geara. Geara is home to the embassies of multiple nations. In Geara the main imports come through then are shipped into the other islands. There are multiple animal domestication, research, training, and breeding programs. Picture http://i.imgur.com/ybEjTCf.png Grey Areas= Populated Areas Magnify Recommended -- The cities of Kerada On Kerada there are 2 main cities Varkera which is the Island's port city which houses the famous water Chocobos, a local brewery which makes dragon rum which includes lava peppers (which are unique to Seno Zhou Varada) tropical orange juice, and cherries. There is also cultural festivals every month on certain days. There is a population of 40,000 people, 20,000 Chocobos. The city of Zeaja houses 10,000 people and mountain Chocobos which can glide. It has quite a few tourist attractions such as: Chocobo gliding a popular recreation where you ride a mountain Chocobo down a mountain, looking at the breathtaking sight while your at the top of the mountain, and finally zipling down the mountain. Zeaja houses the rich of the Island and also holds the most beautiful buildings such as the Japanese themed Yearo palace or the great Zeki Library. Picture http://i.imgur.com/hj7Ua7w.png Grey= Populated Areas Recommended to zoom in or use magnify -- The cities of Kekiki and Geography. Kekiki a flat jungle island which houses the jungle Chocobo a type of Chocobo that travels on the jungle canopy and has green feathers. On Kekiki there are 3 cities: Axaq the port city of Kekiki which has the Zeq the best college in Seno Zhou Varada and houses most of the ships for the nation it also houses 24,000 people, Kaliki a jungle research town on the canopy which picks medicinal herbs and fruits for research on medicine but also for making coffee and caffeine drinks it also has 2,000 people, fibally there's the town of Ceno located near military base 2 which tests stun bombs for the military in the town it farms most of the food for the nation and houses 10900 people. Picture http://i.imgur.com/L8KukQ3.gif Grey Areas= Densely populated Area -- http://www.nationstates.net/page=dispatch/id=309681 -- The Islands Located in a archipelago in ??? the archipelago consists of 13 islands 13 of which are colonized. The names are: Kerada home to the Varada clan. Kekiki home to the Seno clan. Votoka the embassy and trade city.